Mintz
Trained Solider, Templar leader, Enemy unit or decaying corpse, Mintz is one of the many soldiers of the Xcom wars and one of the few to serve in both wars, albeit not in every timeline. Currently he is the former leader of the first Templar order and a member of the second. The first order was destroyed with all hands by it's champion and greatest warrior Brice Price, with Mintz being the only survivor, loosing his power and hair in the process. He has since rejoined Xcom to defeat GUTHALOT and keep an eye on Brice. Mintz is a Class 5 Psionic. "I call bullshit one this!" - Chaoslongshot While Mintz looks human, he is in many ways... off. He has never been shown without his signature mask, which makes him look like a giant mint. He has also never worn a shirt, the reasons for which are unknown. His hair is actually finely cut mint leaves, and for a long period of time, the only words he could utter where "I am Mintz". He has a rivalry with BossEvasion, as shown. While Mintz is a master with his Psi blades, Boss' mastery of CQC makes him an equal in melee combat, meaning neither side truly gains an edge. Despite his mastery of Psi blades, his face is extremely weak due to being made of plant fibres, and if an enemy was to strike him on the face, even weakly with a rifle, he would be knocked out cold. "He's like a dog, you just hit him in the face with a rolled up paper" - Chaoslongshot Once caught the bullets of a Sectopod and threw them back. The only thing he had to say was "I am Mintz." "There are three things in this life that are certain, Death, Brice killing everything and Mintz fucking everything up. I asked Doc Tygan about it and he said that he could spend the next 20 years working it out and not get a answer!" - Chaoslongshot "He caught the bullets from a Sectopod and just stood there screaming that he didn't know what to do. Somehow he threw them back and landed a hit." -Gunner Timeline 1 According to records recovered from the first war, this Mintz was not the first to bare the name. During the initial invasion, the aliens used numerous types of creature, but none where as deadly as it's infiltration unit, the Thin Mintz. Fast, venomous, and hideously accurate, these creatures killed hundreds of Xcom soldiers and civilians, including the legendary Everyone's Dad himself (he got better). With Xcom gone, the aliens quickly conquered the earth and installed GUTHALOT to control the population, leading to decades of tyranny. Mintz's relation to the Thin Mintz is unknown, but many have speculated just how deep their connection is. Some believe Mintz to be an experiment of replacing the Thin Mint venom with a pure alternative: Mint. Others think he is the first and so far only Psyonic of their race, which is why he wears the goggles to hide his identity. And some think the name is pure coincidence, because seriously, he looks nothing like them. Whatever the answer, Mintz isn't telling. Category:Character Category:Characters